Omoide SAkura Iro
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Uma amizade verdadeira, que supera uma dura separação, uma viagem e uma história do passado..Shonenai MdM x Afrodite..Final..Meio tosco, mas valendo..XP
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Aeroporto de Narita, Terminal 2..

Um rapaz de aproximadamente 21 anos, jaqueta de couro e calça jeans esperava o vôo para o Hawaii..Carregava apenas uma mochila e um objeto nas mãos, parecia uma peuena jarra, era preta e tinha detalhes dourados e uma tampinha..

-Vai pra onde?-Um rapaz loiro, cabelos cacheados senta ao seu lado.

-Hawaii..-Responde meio que automaticamente.

-Nossa!Eu também!O que tem dentro dessa jarra?-Pergunta curioso.

-Meu amigo..-Responde o rapaz de cabelos pretos, curtos e rebeldes.

-Tá brincando né?-Diz o loiro.

-Não, são as cinzas de um amigo..-Diz o moreno, calmamente.

-Credo!Que nojo..-Pula o loiro.

-Tá dizendo que meu amigo é nojento?Olha aqui! Ele é uma das pessoas mais lindas que eu já conheci! Se o visse diria que parece um anjo!-Se altera o moreno, com o punho fechado.

-Calma..Calma, não quis ofewnder, mas é meio estranho alguém carregar cinzas para o Hawaii..-Diz o loiro.

-Era o que ele queria..-Suspira o moreno.

-Mas, você disse que ele parecia um anjo?É um homem?-Pergunta o loiro, arrumando os cachos.

-Sim, meu único e melhor amigo, um anjo..Que salvou minha alma..-Suspira o moreno.

O loiro nada diz..Apenas o observa, o moreno dizia sério.

"Atenção passageiros com destino ao Hawaii..Embarque pelo portão 6!"-Anuncia os auto-falantes.

Os passageiros caminham para o embarque, passam pelo check-in e entram na aeronave..

O moreno, já havia se sentado, na janela..Olhava para fora, com um olhar distante..

-Corredor 55, corredor 55..Aqui!Olha! O rapaz da jarra!-Diz o loiro, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Luigi..-Diz o moreno.

-Milo!-Ambos apertam as mãos..

-Quer me dizer porque está triste?Ninguém que vai para o Hawaii fica com essa cara..-Diz Milo.

-Não estou indo para me divertir..É uma longa história..-Diz Luigi.

-Se quiser me contar..Até o Hawaii são 8 horas..-Diz Milo.

-Tudo bem..Espere apenas a aeronave voar..-Diz Luigi, colocando os cintos..

O avião voa..Está acima das nuvens..Quando Luigi começa a falar..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Abaixo, é o Luigi que narra..

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sempre fui uma criança feliz, ou achava que era, tinha pais que me amavam e me davam tudo..

Mas aos 17, descobri que esses pais que tanto me amavam, eram adotivos..Acho que por imaturidade, ignorando o fato deles terem me dado amor e carinho..Reagi da pior maneira..

Me tranquei no banheiro, e mesmo com os gritos de minha mãe e meu pai esmurrando a porta, me enchi de uns remédios e cortei meus pulsos com o gilete..Nem senti a dor, acho que estava muito cedado, apenas vi o sangue jorrar, e ouvi ao longe a porta ser arrombada..Meus pais entrarem correndo, ligarem para o hospital..

Ainda pude ouvir a sirene, sentir me carregarem e vi as luzes do corredor e o rosto dos médicos, meus pais chorando feito loucos..

Depois disso, acordei 2 dias depois, curativos nos pulsos..Ia ficar em observação e repouso, pois havia perdido muito sangue..

A enfermeira havia me levado para pegar um pouco de sol..Era primavera, o hospital era cercado por sakuras..Estava lindo, me sentei em um banco que ficava em baixo de umpé de sakura..Sentia o vento fresco..Mas ainda estava revoltado..

Fiquei observando em volta, velhos, crianças, pessoas em cadeiras de roda..

Mas no alto de um prédio, mexendo em umas rosas, eu vi ele..Ao primeiro ponto, achei que fosse uma mulher..

-Quem é a garota lá em cima?-perguntei para a enfermeira.

-Ah! Afrodite?É um garoto!-Me disse quase rindo..

-Um garoto?Mas parece uma menina!-Eu disse assustado.

-Sim ele parece uma garota, é delicado e frágil, isso se deve à doença dele..Uma doença no coração, muito rara e grave..A doença provoca ataques cardíacos, que vão enfraquecendo o corpo..Os ataques vão se tornando frequentes e mais fortes, até chegar um fulminante..Que mata o paciente..Ele perdeu a mãe da mesma doença aos 8 anos..Hereditário..Os médicos disseram que não passaria dos 13 anos..Mas já está com seus 16anos..Ele tem uma vontade enorme de viver..Mesmo com os sofrimentos e a ausência do pai, que trabalha em uma empresa estrangeira, e volta e meia, tem que viajar para o exterior..-Me explicou a enfermeira.

Sim, Afrodite parescia um garota, olhos azuis bem claros, pele alva, cabelos ondulado, longos e loiros, tão claros quanto sua pele, parecia um anjo..Me senti estranho quando a enfermeira me disse sobre ele..Ele, cheio de problemas, doente, querendo viver..E eu, com coisas bobas, tentando me matar..

xXxXxXxXxXx

Todos os dias eu o via ali..No mesmo local, mexendo em suas rosas, e eu..Ficava em baixo do pé de sakura..Apenas o observando..

Outro dia, eu estava passando pelo corredor e vi a correria dos médicos, entraram em um quarto, quando passei na frente desse quarto, vi que era Afrodite tendo um ataque, os mádicos fecharam as cortinas e eu não pude ver o resto..

Sentia pena dele..

Mais alguns dias e eu já estava quase para receber alta, meus ferimentos no pulso estavam quase sarados..

Eu fui ver o terraço, onde Afrodite mexia com suas flores..Sentia algo diferetne quando o via, algo que me esquentava por dentro, me fazia sentir bem..Ver o jeito com que lidava com a vida, isso era algo que eu admirava..

Subi as escadas, sai pela porta e lá estava ele, agaichado, mexendo em umas rosas..Quando eu dei um passo, acho que ele me sentiu, pois virou e me olhou com curiosidade

-Suas rosas são lindas..-Tentei disfarçar..

Ele sorriu e continuou a mexe-las..Eu fiquei ali, apenas o observando..

-Você é o garoto que fica todo dia embaixo do pé de sakura?O que houve para estar aqui?-Afrodite me perguntou, sem me olhar, mexia em um vaso.

-Sim, sou eu..Tentei me matar..-Eu respondi..

Nesse momento, as mãos de Afrodite pararam..

-Mas porque?-me perguntou.

-Descobri que eraadotado, nessa hora meu mundo acabou..Me senti traído..Fui no banheiro e cortei meus pulsos..-Lhe respondi.

-Você tem sorte de ter eles..Eles amam você, eu os vejo todo dia..Vêem te visitar..Porque não os vê?-Disse Afrodite.

-Não tenho vontade..Não são meus pais de verdade..-Respondi seco.

-Mas, cuidam de você como se fosse filho deles..Eu sinto um pouco de inveja disso..-Suspira Afrodite..

Lembrei do que a enfermeira havia me dito..E senti um aperto no peito..Ele, Afrodite, perdera a mãe, e não tinha o pai sempre por perto..Me senti um idiota.."

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

Sim sim!Meu sangue dramático fala mais alto de novo..Tô viciando XD..

Explicando o título..**Omoide Sakura Iro: **Lembranças Cor de Sakura..

Eu me decidi por este título, pq as lembranças de MdM, ou o Luigi, começam e terminam na primavera, época em que flore os sakuras..

Dessa vez eu me inspirei em dois dramas japoneses..Não me lembro o nome, mas um era de um rapaz que perdera sua namorada de leucemia, e contava sua história para outra mulher, e o outro é de um menino que sofria da doença que Afrodite sofre..

Devem ter pecebido, que meu Afrodite, é sempre meigo..O motivo é que minha imooto me mandou um fanart yaoi do mdm e o Dite, e nele, ele não era o metido e vaidoso cavaleiro, a imagem me passou um Afrodite meigo e delicado..E é esse que eu coloco nas minhas ficts!

Milo está na fict apenas para ouvir o MdM..Os principais aqui são Peixes e Câncer..

Espero que gostem..

Espero reviews..Críticas são bem-vindas..

bjnhos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

No avião todos dormiam, menos Milo e Luigi, que conversavam, digo, Milo ouvia Luigi..

xXxXXXxXxXx

"Depois desse dia, sempre nos encontrávamos..Naquele terraço, ficávamos horas conversando..Os médicos diziam que eu estava fazendo bem à Afrodite, que parecia mais alegre..Pois não tinha amigos..Havia abandonado a escola aos 9 anos, para ficar no hospital, sua família era ali..

Já fazia algumas semanas que Afrodite não tinha ataques cardíacos..Isso me deixava feliz..Num certo ponto, eu o estava ajudando, e sem que eu percebesse, ele me ajudava também..

Já não tinha raiva de meus pais adotivos..Já não sentia raiva de tudo e de todos..Já não queria me matar..

Havia chegado o dia de eu receber alta..Meus pais tinham vindo me pegar..Todos os médicos e enfermeiras, tinham ido se despedir de mim na portaria, com um buquê de flores( costume japonês)..Mas Afrodite parecia triste..

-Não se preocupe, eu virei te visitar..-Eu disse à ele, e vi o mais lindo sorriso..

Eu realmente ia todos os dias e ficava horas com ele no terraço..

Mas um dia quando estávamos no terraço..

Conversando sobre alguma besteira..Afrodite de repente caiu..Teve um ataque, eu sem saber o que fazer, corri e chamei ajuda..

Ele ficou uns dias isolado..Havia tido um forte..

-Luigi..-Disse Afrodite ao me ver..

-Me chame de Lui..-Lhe disse, quase chorei ao vê-lo, estava deitado na cama, com uma máscara respiratória..Não podia respirar sozinho quando tinha os ataques..

-Me chame de Dite então,Lui..-Me sorriu fraco..

-Está melhor?-Perguntei preocupado..

-Sim..Um pouco de sono..-Me disse.

-Vou deixá-lo descansar..-Ia saindo.

-Vem me ver amanhã?-Me perguntou, antes de fechar os olhos.

Assenti com a cabeça..Claro que viria..

Os dias passam e Afrodite estava denovo melhor..

-Não vai ir pra faculdade Lui?-Me pergunta Afrodite.

-Não sei o que cursar..-Disse indeciso.

Afrodite apenas riu..Mas, no fundo eu sabia o que queria, olhei para os lados daquela praça de alimentação de hospital..Velhos em cadeiras de roda, crianças doentes, com câncer..Oque me parecia patético na outra vez, mexia comigo agora..E ainda tinha Dite..

Um ano depois..Eu havia ido prestar vestibular escondido de Afrodite, não queria que ficasse triste caso eu não passasse..Mas eu passei! Dite tinha que saber..Fui correndo ao hospital..Ele havia tido um ataque durante à noite, esses dias, havia aumentado a frequência dos ataque..Isso me preocupava..

-Advinha! Eu passei no vestibular!Vou prestar medicina!-Lhe mostrei o papel da inscrição.

Ele me sorriu, um sorriso fraco, atrás da máscar de ar, mas um sorriso sincero, que valia mais que mil palavras..

-Agora falta mais 5 anos de estudo..Aguente Dite!Aguente mais um pouco..Eu vou conseguir uma cura para você!-Eu disse à ele, e ele me sorriu..

Como eu estudava, ia pouco ao hospital, mesmo assim Afrodite parecia firme e forte..

Num domingo, quando eu fui vê-lo..Vi que seu pai estava com ele..Um senhor alto, loiro, de terno..

Os deixei à sós..Fui até a cafeteria..Bebia um café, quando ele veio falar comigo..

-Você é o Lui?Sou o pai do Afrodite, queria agradecê-lo por cuidar dele..Ele te ve como um grande amigo!-Me sorri aquele senhor..Ele tinha os olhos tristes..Devia sofrer, muito, perdeu a esposa e agora podia perder o filho com a mesma doença..Trabalhava para poder bancar o hospital, e lhe doia o coração deixar Afrodite sozinho tanto tempo..Por isso, me agradecera..

Conversamos um pouco..Logo ele se foi..Tinha que ir para a França em algumas horas..Fui ver Afrodite..

-Oi Dite!-Disse, entrando.

-Lui!-Afrodite pula da cama.

-Vamos para o terraço?Tá um solzinho..Os sakuras estão lindos!-Lhe disse.

Ele sorriu, e fomos para o terraço..Realmente, os sakuras estavam lindos..O tempo estava quentinho..

-Quando morrer, quero que minhas cinzas sejem jogadas no mar..-Me disse Dite.

-Daqui à 80 anos voc quer dizer!-Disse sério, ele me olha curioso.

-Você vai viver sim tudo isso!Vou conseguir te curar!E vamos juntos para a praia!-Disse à ele sorrindo, com um olhar distante..

Sei que parece infantil e bobo, mas era isso que eu queria e sonhava, um sonho adolescente..Achar que podia curar o mundo, eu nos meus 18 anos..

-Me prometa que vai esperar eu me formar pra te curar!Me promete!-Lhe disse, estendendo o dedinho mindinho.

Afrodite me olha assustado.

-Prometa Dite!Eu vou te curar!-Disse confiante..

Dite me sorri, e estende o mindinho também, assim , fazemos um juramento..Dite iria me esperar conseguir a cura..

-Vamos para o Hawaii?-me pergunta Afrodite.

-Nunca fui..Queria muito..Na verdade, faz muitos anos que não vou à praia..-Me disse Afrodite, num tom triste.

-Vamos sim! Só nós dois!-Lhe disse sorrindo."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Luigi enxuga as lágrimas, que teimavam em cair..

-Tudo bem?-Pergunta Milo.

-Sim, me lembrei de coisas..-Disse Luigi.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**be Continued..**

Sim, essa fict é curta, no próximo, já é o fim!

Sim sim, eu sou mto má!HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..

Seguindo o comentário da Gemini Kaoru,MdM é um típico canceriano na minha fict, sempre achei que o ele não tinha cara de canceriano no anime, então na minha fict ele é típico..Assim como o Afrô, ele é um pisciano nato..Como sei?Além de gostar de astrologia.. Meu irmão é peixes e minha irmã é câncer..hehe..

Espero que estejem gostando..

bjnhos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Já fazia 2 anos, Afrodite agüentava firme..Porém fraco, o médico disse, que mais um ataque, e seria o último, seria fulminante..

Me sentia horrível..Estava no 3° ano ainda..Como poderia prever quando Afrodite teria outro ataque, eu ainda tinha na cabeça a promessa de Dite..Ele iria agüentar..Talvez fosse essa promessa que fazia Afrodite continuar lutando..

Era primavera, os Sakuras estavam mais lindos esse ano..Dite, estava no terraço, estava muito fraco, não podia mais andar sozinho, estava em uma cadeira de rodas..

Eu estava com ele..

-Eu gosto muito de você sabia?Sempre será um amigo especial, vou sempre me lembrar de você..É um pedaço de mim..-Disse Afrodite..

Nada disse, mas, porque aquelas palavras me soavam à uma despedida..

-Lui.. Vai sempre se lembrar de mim?-Me disse Afrodite de repente.

-Hum?-Não havia entendido.

-Irá sempre lutar pelos seus sonhos?Nunca desistir?Nunca deixar de sorrir?Não irá chorar por mim?-Me disse olhando em meus olhos...

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, mas não entendia o que ele queria dizer..Ele sorri, um sorriso doce..

Um vento sopra..Balançando os pés de Sakuras..As pétalas se soltam e voam em nossa direção.

-Me desculpe Lui, não pude cumprir nossa promessa..-Dite disse se levantando..

-O que?-Só fui repara o que ele queria dizer, quando o vi caindo, com lágrimas nos olhos..Uma nuvem de pétalas cobrem o terraço..Só tive tempo de pegá-lo, antes que caísse..

-Ajuda!Alguém!-Gritei, com Dite em meu colo.

Os médicos correram com ele para o quarto..Tentei entrar, mas fui impedido..

Lutava com os médicos, estava desesperado, não podia ser..Afrodite havia prometido..

Só pude ver os sinais vitais deles sumirem, caírem ao zero..Nessa hora, perdi minhas forças..cai de joelhos.."

xXxXxXxXx

"Não chorei em seu velório..Não tinha mais lágrimas..

Vi o pai dele, pela segunda vez..Parecia mais velho e abatido, pela primeira vez, abandonara uma viagem de negócios..Talvez se arrependesse de não ter abandonado antes..

O sol brilhava, por mais que quisesse que o dia fosse triste..Talvez fosse isso que Afrodite queria, que o dia de sua despedida, fosse sem lágrimas, sem tristezas..

Ele parecia um anjo, parecia dormir, sempre foi um anjo, meu anjo..

Depois de cremado, uma parte das cinzas foi para a família, um pouco, está aqui, vou levá-lo para o Hawaii, como havia prometido à ele..Uma viagem só nossa.."

xXxXxXxXx.

-Senhores passageiros, apertem os cintos, pois vamos pousar..Bem-Vindos ao Hawaii! Aloha!-Disse a aeromoça..

Milo enxugava umas lágrimas..

-Essa história é triste..Mas admiro a amizade de vocês..-Disse o loiro..

Luigi apenas sorri para o loiro..

-Então, até outra hora, quem sabe não nos cruzamos pela praia!-Se despede Milo.

-Ah! Sim! Obrigado por escutar, me sinto mais leve..-Sorri Luigi..

Ambos se despedem, Milo vai para um hotel..

Luigi caminha pela praia..Avista um morro..Ele sobe..A vista era maravilhosa, havia um penhasco, que dava para o mar..O sol ao longe, se despedia de mais um dia..

Luigi senta na beira do penhasco, pega o vaso..

-Como prometi Dite..Uma viagem ao Hawaii, só eu e você..Está vendo?Não é lindo?-Luigi deixa umas lágrimas escorrerem..

-Me desculpe, não pude cumprir nossa promessa, a de nunca mais chorar..Me desculpe..-O rapaz enxuga as lágrimas..

Vai até a beirada.Abre a tampinha e despeja as cinzas no mar..

-Como você queria, ser jogado no mar..Enfeite esse mar com sua presença..-Sorri Luigi..

Mais uma lágrima lhe escorre a face..

-Adeus..Você estará sempre no meu coração..Meu amigo..Meu anjo..-Agora ele chorava de alegria, com o coração aliviado..

Podia até ver o rosto de Afrodite no horizonte..Belo, um anjo..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**The End..**_

Como sempre, achei esse final Blérgh!Não achei algo apropriado..

Confesso que iria fazer o Mask pular junto, mas desisti, iria ser muito cruel..Achei que ficaria mais bonitinho assim..

Mas, estou viciando em dramas..huaHuaHuaHuaHua..

Não tenho mais idéias de comédias..Bom ter tenho, mas dorama(drama em japonês.."¬¬, vai entender..) entro no meu sangue..

Obrigado à todos que leram..E às reviews, Gemini Kaoru, sempre presente, à Shakinha..Essa fict é meio fraca, tenho outras mais cruéis..Mhuahuahuahuahua..E à DarkOokami, que sempre lê antes de eu postar..

Sorry erros de gramática, soube que esse site, às vezes troca as letras e tbm..4 anos fora de escola(to no Japão), atrofia meu celebro..Tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e estudar..Mas a pregui e falta de tempo é ,maior.."¬¬..

bjnhos..


End file.
